


The Widow's Tale

by stormy_wheather



Category: Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Classical References, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, One True Pairing, Sapphic, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Smut, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: I did this for english, and a lot of my peers really liked it and want copies. I am posting it to protect myself against plagiarism.





	The Widow's Tale

The Widow’s Prologue. 

There are few tales as vast and true  
As one I will tell to all of you.  
So settle in and be prepared,  
For a question the world collectively shares.

We all search for similar things,  
Things we mark with flowers and with rings  
That we find in churches, and on the wings of doves;  
Learn the tale of a women who sought only to find Love

Whom had a life so cold, without desire.  
Who was not plagued by theft nor any liar,  
But rather the death of love in her life.  
For as long as she was young also she wanted was to wife.  
Be with her in spirit in her journey of discovery  
In her battles with hardship, with emotional recovery.  
For in her there is the ghost of all those on earth,  
No matter how silly it sounds her story has worth .

But please do not be alarmed my dears,  
If the answer is one you might rather not hear.  
As we all are lost in deep dark fears  
That Love has left the world sure,  
That all is left is just lust and gore.  
When children shake when they sit in school  
When those who protect us have turned shrewd and cruel.

Meet girl of humble profession,  
Who sought nothing more then Love’s intersection,  
Would travel her earth for one eternal truth,  
That Love is more than an emotion of youth  
Rather it lives inside of all of those who seek.  
Whether it is shown by power or in those meek.  
That Love is found beyond a bride's veil:  
Amor ubique vale.

The Widow's Tale

A women born of noble descent,  
Who never spared but a single expense  
To help the ones she cared so deeply for,  
Yet sought only to reap fruits from the cold earth’s moor.  
She felt tears fall down her face  
As she worried the fate of the human race  
The Love had gone and left her life  
Would she never again be a friend nor a wife?  
These things she thought often worried her so  
As it lately felt the world was cast into exile and woe  
So she rather sought her life in exile  
To grow crops and grain in enormous piles  
And never again worry the world's bad faith  
To rather focus on what her hands could rake.

Too many times had she seen death,  
After the life of her own Love was victim of theft  
Left cold without a friend to give hand  
Banishing her to this distant land  
An unimaginable faith, her life a broken vase,  
Not a shadow of hope to shine on her face.  
With nothing left but dirt, and a seed  
She thought to sow the soil of another deed  
To vanquish, Love, as she may be,  
For nothing could be as cruel as she  
To leave her broken lonely, a useless tool  
If she loved that man less, her punishment would not be cruel.  
So dropping her rake, this no longer wife,  
Grasped a compass to find love, and love’s destiny of her knife 

 

Four summers past of the young widow's journey  
All the directions received from passersby, discerning.  
Saying, Love is left abandoned us all,  
That love will prevail in some great hall  
That love is in a husband's eyes  
The love is selfless duties of good wives  
That love is in a children laugher  
That love is success that follows after  
That Love is of things such trinkets, music, and lore  
That they did not know what love was anymore  
No such location could the widow discern,  
See the hate inside her burn.

So she wanders in the woods, lantern in tote  
To burn with the trees in a fire she’d throw  
Because love has left the world we know  
And only the death of the earth would show  
Because from hate what can you sow?  
Nothing but a weed that chokes the world as it grows.  
So she sought to kill this weed of hate  
With a monstrous fire, and only a humble life at sake

At twilight in journey through the woods overgrowth,  
She took out her journal in which she wrote  
“If Love is real you have but one more chance  
To save just one life of a women in trance  
But if you are gone by will of your own  
Let this lantern of oil at the bushes be thrown  
And have this hate-filled world burn to the ground,  
So that hate will cease to make another sound  
Because it is better to live without love every day,  
Then to have seen your love be taken away” 

She stood with a slight solace in sight,  
As after this fire would burn she would no longer fight.  
To bring love to its just end,  
Nor To bring this hate-filled world to mend.  
It is a battle so long, with death over and over again  
And with that Love stepped from the trees, and began,

“Stop my widow, put down the light,  
I am here it is me awake in plain sight.  
I am Love, the human form  
My powers are not broken, nor never even worn  
Please, sweet widow, come to understand,  
That you are part of a bigger plan” 

But the window merely shook, shaking, about to scream,  
“You have taunted me, love, asleep in my dreams!  
You show me his face as bright as day,  
And every morning you take that away.  
Hate is not is not the cause of death it is you  
Your the villain this world should accuse  
I don't need your treason, your helpless please to be forgiven,  
Your life shall end tonight, and hope to world will be given,  
The world will grow without pain need be  
Speak now you demon, or forever hold thy peace”

Then Love approached the widow, With a look of disarray  
“Let me enlighten you child, take your troubles away,  
You forget the happiness you feel everyday of your life,  
Those things that bring you joy without being a wife.  
When that cold earth in the moor turns green with growth  
When you cast out all those you loved, and they still wrote  
I am not the reason for all the world’s chaos  
Though often paths with hate I have crossed,  
You can not expect me to win them all  
When I am cast without honestly in a ring of death I’m trawled  
To bring love back you must do so with everything  
In all the verse you read and song you sing 

My dear, My dear we all are loved,  
If not by men than a God above  
I am the messenger, of all good things,  
I have cast in gold a million of rings.  
I have brought about children, their laughter along  
I am there in morning rain, in a warm fire’s log,  
Without me, the world will not be throw off disk,  
Without me, the world would cease to exist.  
My dear, it is only human to seek love and care  
My dear on your journey love was everywhere” 

Widow sighed and dropped her knife  
“You have abandoned me, love, left me without life.  
I gave you all to man I cherish beyond worth  
And you were buried with him below the earth.  
With him dead, all my love is gone  
I don’t find solace in your verse and song  
Prove your power to be is still intact  
I will spare your life if you bring the Love I gave him back” 

So with that Love knew that Widow was lost,  
That with her husband buried, her heart of frost.  
So she took the widow’s hands in hers,  
and lead her to sit down on the earth 

“My dear if you wish right now for me to never leave your side  
That will be a law which I will abide  
I will fill the gap your husband dismissed,  
But first, my dear, you must understand this,  
Love is not a man, a woman a child  
Love exists not in a house nor the wild  
It is present all the things the world yields,  
The sky so blue, the lilies in fields  
Look at them and know I am always with you,  
See them and be inspired by the love the world gives you.  
Take that love and multiply it more  
Let it nourish those plants you grow in the moor  
Give your yield to those poor and in pain  
Do it and you shall find me again.  
I am not a feeling, I am a deed,  
And with those acts of kindness I will never bleed  
Be kind, be docile, slow to attack.  
And I swear in every moment you will have me back  
Because I am not gone, Love does not scare  
amor ubique vale”

So with this Widow knew,  
Love was not gone that she lives in all of you  
If you want the world to change,  
Though I know this answer may be strange  
You know that you must not be scared,  
To search for love everywhere.  
To give it to those hurting, whose evil thought stir  
You must give life to even those whose morals have blurred  
Without this love will seem an act of strife  
You must give love every day of your life

Love will find you in its darkest day  
Can be given to you by yourself, or just fate’s mysterious ways  
Love finds us all in different passions  
I could be in professions, In work time passing  
It could be the person you kiss, and are beside night and day  
And if not Love finds you in all other ways.  
It is there when someone says hello,  
When a mother helps her child grow  
You are so loved can’t you see?  
And if you are not by them you are loved by me  
Because love is the connection that guides humankind  
It is so much more than some chemical in your mind  
If there may be one thing to take from this tale  
Know that love can still prevail  
Never dead weaken or deranged  
Without this virtue, we are without change  
So love yourself, love another,  
Love your father your sister, your brother, your mother.  
We all needs Love in big and small ways  
So smile, do good, Love those that lead you astray  
Everyone fights a battle in the mind  
Some of which you may never find  
So please if you ever want to find Love yourself  
Love those around you give them help  
Hate is something we all must bear,  
But know that love is everywhere.  
Pseudonym  
-Stormy Weather


End file.
